El profesor de mi hija
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Finn Hudson es maestro de primaria, luego de una terrible perdida, el se muda a Lima- Ohio con su hijo de seis años, alli conoce a Rachel Berry, una actriz de Broadway y madre de su alumna, y su mundo cambia.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Este es un fic nuevo sobre Finchel, es un tipo de AU donde Finn será un maestro de primaria.**

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, **y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos.

Espero disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Voy camino a Lima Ohio en mi auto y vamos rumbo al aeropuerto, junto a mi hijo Damián; somos de Detroit pero nos estamos mudando para este pueblito pues mi esposa de 7 años murió en un trágico accidente de auto y el recuerdo de ella en cada rincón nos hizo movernos al año de su pérdida.

Damián tiene 6 años, los ojos de su madre- azules- y el cabello negro como yo; somos un equipo desde que ella falleció y nos damos apoyo incondicional cada vez que algún recuerdo nos llega.

Yo soy maestro por lo que puedo trabajar en cualquier parte y él puede estudiar donde sea por lo tanto no hay problemas. Soy maestro y por eso me aceptaron en William McKinley Elementary School, pues poseen una vacante en ese puesto.

Recuerdo esa llamada.

_-hola buenos días, profesor Hudson ¿verdad?- me pregunto una voz de una mujer medio mayor_

_-si ¿Quién habla?_

_-oh hola le llamo de la escuela WM Elementary School para preguntarle si le interesa un puesto aquí para ser el profesor._

_-¿Dónde?- pregunte con algo de recelo pues si era de una gran ciudad diría que no pues eso es lo menos que quiero._

_-Lima en OH- suspire y revise mi mapa, un pueblito, sonreí._

_-Si claro, ¿es urgente?_

_-Si es bastante urgente, el profesor que estaba aquí se fue y tenemos ahorita una suplente pero necesitamos el reemplazo pronto, ¿podrá?_

_-Si claro que puedo señora, ¿su nombre?_

_-Claire Blair soy la nueva directora_

_-Ok directora, estaré allí pronto- y ambos terminamos la llamada con una sonrisa._

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos bajamos del taxi, y vamos a hacer el Check in de las maletas y de los pasajes; y vamos a nuestra puerta de embarque.

-¿Quieres algo para el viaje amiguito?

-Si papi- él dice y camina a la tienda de dulces y apunta a un chocolate, yo sonrió y voy con él y lo compro- gracias

Luego tomamos haciendo y él se come el chocolate a la mitad y me dice- voy a guardar el resto para el avión

-Bien hecho amiguito- y lo despeino un poco y él se ríe.

-_Pasajeros con destino a Lima Ohio, favor comenzar a abordar_- dice una voz bastante aburrida y monótona

-Vamos Damián, hora de irnos- nos paramos y hacemos la fila, nos dieron asientos en primera fila por tener a un niño pequeño así que nos hacen pasar antes; luego de eso el resto de la gente pasa y a los quince minutos despegamos.

Llegamos una hora más tarde a nuestro destino y al agarrar nuestras maletas un viejo amigo de la universidad y que se mudó también a Ohio, Noah Puckerman me recibe.

-Hola hermano y amiguito- dice con un abrazo de hermanos y luego cargando a Damián- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

-Estuvo muy bien, relajante, y tu ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, a por cierto, ¿sabes quién espera para jugar?- le pregunta a Damián

-No ¿Quién? tío Puck

-Sebastián y Beth- él sonríe, el hijo de Puck es el típico chico malo de la escuela, él es mayor un año que Damián pero ambos se llevan muy bien y Beth es ya una adolescente, ella nació cuando él estaba en la secundaria y ellos decidieron quedarse con ella.

Los tres fuimos al carro y allí estaban los hijos con su esposa, Quinn Fabray, su novia de la escuela.

-Hola Finn y Damián- ella nos dice cuando estamos cerca del carro

-Hola Quinn, Sebastián y Beth- ellos sonríen y nosotros entramos al carro luego de eso entra Puck y conduce.

Él nos trasladó a nuestra nueva casa y en lo que bajamos nuestras maletas, comenzamos a arreglar nuestras cosas y para mañana comienzo mi nuevo trabajo.

…

**Esto fue todo por hoy, este fic se me ocurrió hace unos días y lo comencé a escribir, espero les guste, el próximo episodio la próxima semana, será dedicado a Rachel.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	2. Superestrella en Lima

**Este es un fic nuevo sobre Finchel, es un tipo de AU donde Finn será un maestro de primaria.**

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, **y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos.

Espero disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

**Capítulo 2: Superestrella en Lima**

Lima- Ohio; un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada; sin embargo es el lugar donde nací y me crie y que sin él no sería lo que ahora soy.

Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry y en este momento estoy en camino al aeropuerto La Guardia para ir a Lima desde la capital del mundo NYC, mi hija- Harmony María Weston Berry- y yo, vamos a vivir en ese pueblo por un tiempo.

Me tomare un año sabático para tener más tiempo con mi hija y ver a mis padres antes que salgan a un crucero por su aniversario. Sin embargo no todos a mí alrededor estaban felices con esa salida; entre ellos mi ex esposo y el director de West Side Story.

Eso ocurrió a dos días de irme

_-¡Rachel!- me llamo el director de mi actual trabajo. Suena molesto, voy para su oficina y él está sentado viendo a la puerta y en otra silla Brody Weston, mi ex._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Brody?_

_-Eso no importa Rachel, lo importante es ¿Cómo es eso que te vas? Aún nos queda UN mes para terminar la temporada de West Side Story_

_-Mi suplente se encargara de la última semana Carl; necesito este tiempo para mí y mi hija._

_-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que NUESTRA hija se iba contigo a Ohio?_

_-En unos días Brody_

_-¿Cuándo? ¿En el aeropuerto? Y me dirías "la niña está bien a por cierto Brody me la llevo a Ohio por un año, quizá dos"- dijo lo último tratando de imitando mi voz, muy mal por cierto._

_-No, no pensaba eso Brody; y si no me necesitan más, me voy a maquillar que aún faltan dos horas para mi última función de la temporada- me voltee y me fui a lo Diva, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca._

Luego de eso actué como nunca lo había hecho antes y al final se dio la noticia al público que me dio una ronda de aplausos de pie; extrañare esto pero debo tomar un descanso.

No estoy calmada desde que a mediados de mi primer año audicioné como Fanny en Funny Girl y quede; desde ese día no paso un solo año en el que no estuve en una obra de Broadway. Además comencé a figurar en los Tony cuando estaba en mi Junior Year cuando hice Evita y me dijeron que había fabulosa mi actuación.

Mi hija nació un año después de mi graduación y matrimonio con Brody; ella se ha vuelto muy importante para mí y deseo ser mas parte de su vida y ella se ve feliz al saber que esto lo hago por ella.

Al llegar al aeropuerto el auto para y el chofer nos abre la puerta y salimos del auto, mientras él nos ofrece nuestras maletas. Para vivir en Ohio, decidí comprar una casa cerca de la de mis padres; ellos no estarán en ciudad por varias semanas pues decidieron ir a las Cataratas del Niagara y luego conocer Toronto.

Así que no los veré por un bien tiempo, lo cual me entristece porque quería verlos pues no estoy con ellos desde diciembre del año pasado.

-Señorita Berry- dijo el chofer- que le vaya bien y que tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias Sr. Smith, espero verlo cuando regrese- el sonrió y luego de asentir ante esto, se montó en el auto y se fue; luego Harmony y yo entramos en el aeropuerto y buscamos la aerolínea que correspondía para irnos.

Muchos me conocen en NYC por mis actuaciones, así que se acercan para un autógrafo o una foto con ellos para que la gente sepa que me vieron. Al llegar hice una mini cola para hacer el Check in de las maletas. Luego de eso nos fuimos a la puerta de embarque para esperar.

-Mami, ¿Por qué tú y mi papi se separaron?- me pregunto ella viéndole con sus ojos claros

-Porque ya no había amor, princesa; por eso la gente se suele separar- ella me ve un rato y luego al suelo

-Ok, entonces no fue mi culpa- dijo ella en un susurro y yo sentí como si una daga atravesara mi corazón

-Por supuesto que no cariño- la abrazo tan fuerte que decido soltarla por miedo a lastimarla- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Es solo que mis compañeros lo dicen y por eso pensé que así era- sigo con mis brazos alrededor de ella

-pues no los escuches ¿ok? No es tu culpa, es solo que mami y papi ya no se querían eso es todo- oigo que nos llaman para abordar y ambas vamos a hacer la fila. Al entrar busco nuestros puestos en primera clase y una vez sentadas todas las personas y dadas las instrucciones, el avión arranco.

Ambas nos dormimos y al llegar me despertó la aeromoza y pude ver desde la ventana Lima.

-Ya llegamos cariño- muevo suavemente a Harmony y ella abre sus ojos y me sonríe

Después de todo el proceso de recuperar las maletas, salimos a buscar un taxi cuando en eso ve a un ex compañero de clases en la escuela secundaria- ¡Noah!- el voltea y sonríe

-¡Berry!- camina hacia mí y abraza- tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a tomarme un descanso del trabajo, ya no lo veía como algo placentero

-Que mal, y esta princesita ¿Cómo está?- pregunta viendo a Harmony- la última vez que la vi fue cuando fui a llevar un guion para que Artie lo viera y ella tenía 3 añitos- ella sonrió

-¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Las niñas están muy bien y Quinn también; Beth esta tan grande, ella está en el club Glee de WMHS.

-Genial, me alegro mucho- sonrió

-¿Para dónde vas? Te llevo

-Voy a la WM Elementary School, allí voy a inscribir a Harmony. Ya había hablado con ellos y me dijeron que pese a ser ahorita, me la aceptaran porque acaban de contratar a un nuevo profesor que llegara con ellos

El asiente- ah ok, creo que ese profesor será mi mejor amigo de la universidad; él es profesor de primer grado; por cierto él llega hoy en un rato.

-Genial espero que él y mi hija puedan llevarse bien, igual que con sus compañeros.

Él sonríe- estaba revisando si ya era la hora pero aun no así que te puedo llevarte y luego ir a buscar a Quinn y las niñas para que vean a Finn- el tomo mi maleta y ambos fuimos a su carro hablando más sobre nuestros trabajos.

Juntos nos fuimos a escuela, hable con la directora, le hicieron una prueba para ver cómo estaba su lectura y escritura; al ver que ella podía leer y escribir a la perfección, la aceptaron y firmamos la inscripción.

Más tarde nos fuimos a la casa y ambas nos quedamos dormidas viendo los comics. Relajadas por la falta de sonidos afuera, este era el comienzo de una nueva era, diferente a lo que vivimos, ella por 7 años y yo por 12 años.

…

**Esto fue todo por hoy, espero les guste, el próximo capítulo será cuando ambos se encuentran.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	3. New York y Detroit se conocen

**Este es un fic nuevo sobre Finchel, es un tipo de AU donde Finn será un maestro de primaria.**

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos.**

**Espero disfruten y nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 3: New York y Detroit se conocen**

Al día siguiente de mi llegada a Lima, es mi primer día como maestro y el primero de Damián en primer grado aquí en este pueblo. Pese a lo económico de las casa aquí, decidí no comprar ninguna aun y guardar mis ahorros para cosas de primera necesidad; Puck y Quinn me dejaron quedarme en un pequeño estudio, que tiene una cama y un baño, en la parte de afuera de su casa, solo necesito entrar para comer o si Damián quiere ver televisión.

-¿estás listo amiguito?- le pregunto mientras termino de acomodar mi koala con todos los objetos que necesito, con los marcadores acrílicos, el borrador entre otros.

-Si papá

-ok vamos a la casa principal para desayunar y luego nos podemos ir- el asiente- por favor ¿podrías abrir la puerta?- él va y lo hace con un poco de difícil pues el pomo está un poco más alto para el pero al final lo logra.

-Listo papi- él sonríe orgulloso de lo que logro

-Excelente trabajo amigo- restriego su cabello negro y ambos nos vamos a la casa principal y allí estaban sentados comiendo Beth, Sebastián y Quinn- buenos días- ellos nos sonríen y siento a Damián en la última silla y cuando Quinn se iba a levantar yo le digo- no tranquila, no te levantes, yo como parado- ella asiente y luego preparo dos sándwiches para Damián y para mí; cuando termino se lo doy a Damián y yo muerdo el mío- ¿tienen leche?- Sebastián señala la nevera y yo voy a buscarla- gracias Sebas- le sirvo a Damián y un poco para mí.

-¿Cómo durmieron Finn?- pregunta Quinn terminando su sándwich

-Muy bien, fue un poco raro porque no es el primer día aquí pero si logramos descansar.

-Me alegro; Puck tuvo que irse hace un rato para reunirse en Lima Beam, se fue en la moto para dejarte el carro, yo tengo el otro para dejar a Beth en WMHS y luego ir a "conocer" al nuevo profesor de Sebas- ambos nos reímos.

-Espero que sea un buen profesor- sonrió y termino mi sándwich- Damián, voy a buscar nuestras cosas mientras tu terminas, voy a buscar nuestras cosas- el asiente y yo voy de nuevo a nuestro hogar temporal.

En lo que termine de recoger las cosas fue de nuevo a la casa y cuando entre Damián y Sebastián estaban jugando con unos carritos, sonreí y los vi un rato luego les dije- es hora de irnos.

Sebastián me ve y dice- mi mama me dijo que te iría con ustedes- yo asentí y el sonríe y salió corriendo a buscar su bolso y yo voy a encender el carro con Damián y en lo que Sebastián entro al carro los tres fuimos al colegio cantando y riendo.

Al llegar la directora me recibió- Buenos días Finn- me sonríe- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Buenos días señora, yo muy bien y ¿usted?

-Excelente, ¿preparado para conocer a los padres y los niños?- asiento- muy bien, será en el auditorio ya que en el auditorio no caben todos los padres.

-Ok ¿y luego vamos al salón?

-Sí, solo con los niños- asentí y ella comento- si quiere lo puedo guiar para mostrarle la escuela. Yo acepte y los dos junto a los niños fuimos caminado alrededor de la escuela conociendo cada salón, y como era temprano los niños estaban en el patio trasero jugando y hablando mientras no es la hora de clases- y este será su salón- me mostro el ultimo salón del final del pasillo, decorado muy lindo con colores crema, con un trencito azul rey, tiene una sección de juegos, los pupitres acomodados de forma muy ordenada; son pupitres con una mesita y una silla aparte; del lado de la pared cerca a la puerta están los casilleros de los niños.

-Es muy lindo este salón, señora- ella sonríe y Damián y Sebastián entran al salón.

-Profe, ¿puedo guardar mis cosas de una vez?- el me pregunta y yo asiento, luego la directora me entrega una llave maestra.

-esta será la llave de su salón y de los casilleros, solo estarán abiertos durante las clases y a la hora del recreo y a la salida, se cerraran con llave, ¿ok?- asiento y abro dos casilleros- la llave se la puede llevar a su casa- ella añade- lo veo en el auditorio- asiento y ella se fue.

Los dos niños están hablando frente a los mini casilleros mientras yo veo el salón; es realmente lindo y pequeño, es decir que no son tantos niños como en mi antiguo trabajo, lo cual es genial. Me voltee hacia los niños- Chicos vamos al auditorio- ellos asintieron y los tres fuimos allí; al llegar algunos padres ya estaban en el lugar, entre ellos Quinn, agradecí por ver una cara conocida y camine hacia ella- Hola Quinn- me paro a su lado ella me sonríe.

-Finn, que bueno que estas aquí- en eso una hermosa chica de cabello castaño oscuro me sonrió- Ella es Rachel Berry y esta es su hija Harmony- la niña estaba escondida detrás de la pierna de su mama; yo me agache y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Hola Harmony, yo soy Finn y estos son Sebastián y mi hijo Damián- ella los vio y acepto mi mano, la cual sacudí a modo de saludo; luego los dos niños se acercaron; Sebas y ella se conocen y luego comenzó hablar con mi hijo.

Me levante y vi a Rachel y le di la mano- mucho gusto señorita, yo seré el profesor de su hija- ella sonrió y me dio la mano.

-Es un placer, conocerlo- al rato la directora llega junto con otros padres y madres.

…

**Esto fue todo por hoy, espero les guste, el próximo capítulo será cuando ambos se encuentran.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Have a Little Faith in Me

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, **y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos.

Espero disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

**Capitulo 4: Have a Little Faith in me **

Luego de que la directora nos presentara a Finn Hudson, se nos dio la posibilidad de preguntar lo que deseáramos; la mayoría de las madres solteras preguntaron cosas que ni al caso iban así que eran ignoradas de forma muy amable.

Al finalizar todo el protocolo me fui a desayunar con Quinn. Tenía preguntas.

-Entonces Q, cuéntame de este chico Finn- le dije y luego tome un sorbo de café.

-Es un buen sujeto, dedicado y amoroso con los niños- dice ella comiendo un sándwich.

Yo asentí y seguí comiendo, luego añadí- se nota que lo es, lo vi con mi hija

Ella sonrió y luego terminamos de comer y ambas salimos del local y pasamos el resto del día haciendo cosas de mamás, como comprar y luego fui a su casa para ayudarla con la comida, ella nos invitó a almorzar.

Ella me converso mucho de Finn, como se conocieron lo que ocurrió con su esposa y lo que él paso con esa situación. Además me dijo lo mucho que él ha hecho por su hijo Damián y que actualmente el está solicitando comprar su casa, pues Quinn y Noah quieren irse a los Ángeles y van a venderla.

-Así que él es su principal comprador, ¿verdad?

-Si pero nos pidió algo de tiempo que él logre ahorrar lo suficiente para dar una buena inicial y luego ir pagando.

-Ah ok muy bien.

Luego de la conversación vimos que era hora de ir a buscar a los niños pero Quinn me comento que Finn los podría traer, pero tenía que mandarle un mensaje para que también trajera a Harmony. Le lleve su teléfono y ella le mando el mensaje. El respondió con un "Ok así lo haré".

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llego el con los niños, Sebastián y Harmony corrieron a donde nosotras estábamos a nos contaron lo que hicieron en la escuela ese día. Ella estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que había hecho, nunca la había visto así y eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

Finn entro al poco tiempo junto a su hijo, juntos nos ayudaron a poner las cosas en la mesa y luego los seis nos sentamos a almorzar.

Comimos en silencio hasta que Finn comenta- Hoy hubo un incidente, no en nuestra clase sino en la de segundo grado se lastimo en el parque, mañana nos reuniremos para conversar que debemos hacer, yo sugerí un parque nuevo de plástico.

-Pero ¿ese parque es de metal?

-Si lo es y está todo oxidado; pues esta al aire libre y expuesto a los elementos de la naturaleza por lo tanto no soporta tanto como una de plástico.

-Ah ok, espero que lo logres y que la directora acepte- le dije con una sonrisa que el correspondió y no pude evitar sonrojarme pues su sonrisa es hermosa y tan alegre.

Terminamos de comer, hicimos la tarea, Quinn fue a buscar a Beth y luego vimos cars. Los niños se quedaron dormidos y Quinn me llevo a mi casa.

**Narrador en 3ra persona**

Finn llevo a Damián a la casa de atrás luego de acostar a Sebastián. Cuando comenzó a organizar todo para mañana su pequeño hijo se levantó y le pregunta- papi, ¿crees que ellos acepten?

-Yo espero que si amiguito, ¿Por qué estas preocupado? Todo saldrá bien, ten un poco de fe en mi- lo cargó y lo volvió a acostar en la cama y le comenzó a cantar.

**Finn**  
When the road gets dark  
and you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

Mientras tanto Rachel y su hija tienen una conversación similar pero no sobre el parque sino que cuando iban a su casa, ella recibió una llamada desde NY diciendo que ella tiene que ir a resolver unos asuntos con su última obra y no sabe qué hacer, si dejar a la niña en Lima pero con quien o llevarla y que pierda clases.

Harmony no se quiere ir a NY desde que ya tiene amigos y no quiere perder clases, así que ella está en su cuarto llorando.

**Rachel**  
When the tears you cry  
are all you can believe?  
Give these loving arms a try baby  
Have a little faith in me

Finn juega un poco con el cabello de su hijo mientras le canta con todo lo que tiene para hacerle entender a su hijo que confié en el.

**Finn**  
Have a little faith in me  
have a little faith in me

Rachel también le pide a su hija un poco de confianza pues ella pensara en algo.

**Rachel**  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

**Ambos**

I've been loving you for such a long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You know time, time is our friend  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
Your love gives me strength enough

Have a little faith in me  
have a little faith in me  
have a little faith in me  
have a little faith in me  
have a little faith in me

Al final ambos niños quedaron dormidos en brazos de sus padres, con la promesa de una solución y con la seguridad que sus padres podrán hacer algo.

…

**Este capítulo si me costó para escribirlo, espero les guste.**

**No había logrado hacerlo pues estoy en un curso de escritura y no había podido hacer algo, esta semana comencé a escribir de nuevo; ya tengo pensado varias cosas para este fic y en el próximo pondré alguna de ellas. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué pasara con el parque y con el viaje de Rachel?... ¡comenten!**

**Gracias por leer y por cierto puse algo que Lea dijo en los TCA 2013, ¿saben que es?**


	5. ¿Cantamos un duetos?

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, **y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos.

Espero disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

**Capítulo 5: ¿Cantamos un duetos?**

Al día siguiente reuní a los padres de mis alumnos para hablar de lo que paso en el día anterior. Los metí en mi salón junto a los niños.

-Buenos Días padres, madres y niños. Solicite esta reunión pues ayer ocurrió algo realmente terrible, un niño de segundo grado se lastimo en el parque. Su nombre es Andy y él es hermano de una de mis alumnas, Daniela. Ella me pidió que hiciera algo pues se preocupa de los amigos de su hermano y de sus compañeros. Por eso decidí hacer lo posible para ayudar a mis alumnos y a los niños de este colegio- pude ver como la mama de ella soltaba unas lágrimas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que debemos hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?- pregunto Quinn

-Tenía pensado que ustedes dieran unas ideas y luego votamos para ver cuál prefieren y se puede incluir a otros salones, incluso a la escuela- los vi esperando que dijeran algo.

-Qué tal si hacemos un sábado en familia, tipo feria. Donde pongamos puestos de comidas y bebidas, juegos y concluyamos con una presentación musical. Cobramos la entrada y todo lo que se recauda servirá para comprar el parque- dijo Dave, el papa de Charlie.

-Suena genial Dave- anote esa idea en la pizarra- ¿alguien más?

-¿Qué tal un concierto? Podemos recaudar fondos con las entradas, los niños del coro de la secundaria podrían cantar- sugirió Marta, la madre de Daniela y Andy

-¿Los chicos los club Glee?- ella asintió- ok me parece muy bien- lo anote y volví a preguntar por alguna otra idea pero nadie más comento así que les pregunte- ok ¿Quién vota por la opción número uno?- le pregunte y de las treinta personas, entre padres y niños, veinticinco votaron por esa opción, por lo tanto los otros cinco votarían por el concierto- muy bien el ganador por unanimidad es la feria del sábado. Ahora tenemos que planearlo todo para enviar la propuesta a la comunidad.

Así estuvimos gran parte de la mañana hablando del tema hasta que llegó la hora del recreo y los niños salieron y los padres comenzaron a irse; Rachel fue la última y se me acerco- Hola Finn, gran discurso y muy motivacional- me dijo con una sonría encantadora y dulce; y yo no pude sino sonreírle de la misma forma.

-Gracias Rachel, espero contar contigo.

-Yo igual Finn… me preguntaba… ¿tu cantas?

-Sí, yo estuve en las nacionales en mi último año pero no ganamos ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería saber si nosotros podríamos cantar algo en esa feria, para cerrar el día; yo tengo algunas ideas de canciones y pensé que te gustaría alguna- sonreí al verla sonrojarse.

-Me encantaría- ella sonrió grande- dime cuando podemos planear una reunión y allí estaré.

-Llámame y acordamos algo para vernos- ella tomo un bolígrafo de mi mesa y escribió sobre mi mano su teléfono y su nombre, luego lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa y me vio- nos vemos- y se fue; yo me quede embobado viéndola irse.

Antes que los niños terminaran su recreo yo fui y hable con la directora, le conté todo y ella estuvo más que de acuerdo con todo el plan y me aseguro que eso se iba a dar. Me puse muy feliz y les conté a los niños lo que había pasado y ellos también celebraron.

El resto del día paso sin mayores problemas y en la noche Puck y Quinn me avisaron para un reunión con ellos temprano al día siguiente, que era sábado; así que ese día deje a Damián dormido y fui a la casa principal, al entrar en la cocina allí estaban los dos tomando café.

-Hola Puck y Quinn, buenos días- tome una taza y me serví café.

-Hola Finn- camino a tomar mi asiento frente a ellos- ¿todo bien?- asentí- genial, bueno hermano te voy a comentar algo y muy importante

-¿Qué será?- tome un sorbo del café.

-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de mi guion sobre un limpia piscinas que salva al presidente?- asentí- bueno un productor independiente de Los Ángeles les gusto y me pidieron que viajara para comenzar con la pre producción. Así que mi familia y yo nos vamos a L.A. a vivir.

-¡Wow! ¡Felicitaciones bro!- choque la mano con la de él y luego añadí- ¿Qué pasara con la casa?

-Bueno hermano, sabes que queremos venderte la casa pero ¿tienes el dinero?

-No aun no… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Bueno ya yo hablé con mi abogado pero él dice que no te puedo dejar vivir aquí hasta que pagues una inicial un poco menos de la mitad.

-Mi problema es que aún no tengo lo suficiente para mantenerme junto a mi hijo y además pagarte; solo tengo para una cosa y en la cuenta donde estoy ahorrando para la casa aún no tiene lo suficiente. ¿Qué sugieren?

-Puedes buscar un lugar para quedarte mientras ahorrar, quizá buscar otro trabajo- asentí pero no tengo un plan para mudarme, no conozco a las personas en este pueblo, y los únicos son los padres de mis alumnos, un momento… ya sé que hacer.

-Creo que tengo una idea- les sonreí ellos solo me vieron con la duda en sus ojos.

-Una última cosita… Beth quiere terminar la escuela aquí y luego mudarse a Los Ángeles. Si consigues algún sitio, ¿podrías tener a Beth con ustedes?- yo solo asentí, no tenía problemas pero debía encontrar un lugar donde pueda vivir una adolescente, un niño y un profesor de escuela primaria.

-Ok pero no prometo que la persona acepte o no pero lo intentare.

…

**Espero les guste este capítulo, lo pensaba hacer un poco más largo pero creo que hasta aquí estará bien; el próximo ser cuando él hable con la persona y le plantee su idea… ¿Qué creen? ¿Esa persona aceptara?**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
